This invention relates to a composition and method of treating the soil with a slow release matrix-carried pesticide for controlled, sustained release of active agents contained within the matrix to protect plants from damage by various pests. More particularly, the invention comprehends the use of a polyvinyl alcohol (PVA)-borate based release system for pesticides applied to the soil. U.S. Pat. No. 4,110,431 discloses the use of polyvinyl alcohol-borate complexes formed by water activation of mixtures of the PVA and borax in situ for attaching plant treatment additives to plane foliage. Japanese Patent No. 74/48073 describes the use of borax to harden PVA used in the form of micro-capsules to encapsulate perfume and flame retardants. South African Patent Nos. 69/00122 and 69/00088 teach the use of PVA-borate capsules for plasticizers and dyes.